


The Kids Aren't Alright

by Thnec



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Emo, Emo Trinity, FOB, Fluff, Humor, I REGRET NOTHING, MCR, Meme, Memes, Multi, NO rape, No Smut, Seriously Weird, Some kissing, Top - Freeform, Weird, itll become real fucked up real quick, just trash, nothing unethical, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thnec/pseuds/Thnec
Summary: Complete and utter trash. I tried to make it funny- there'll be loads of memes. It's going to be really fucked up. Sorry.





	1. Unknown Number

Unknown: hey pete

Pete: whos this?

Unknown: ;))

Pete: wtf 

Pete: pat is this u?

Unknown: don't you know who i think i am?

Pete: bitch dont try me

Pete: i will find u and i will kill u

Unknown: no wait

Unknown: im the ridiculously hot guy from patd

Unknown: nice taken reference btw

Pete: what

Pete: wait isn't there only one member in panic

Pete: the guy with the huge forehead

Unknown: ...

Unknown: my forehead isn't even that big idk why everyone calls me that

Pete: tbh u could probably land an airplane on ur forehead

Unknown: haha. I expected more from u pete.

Pete: dont


	2. Time to dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's a dick.

Brendon: ok ill tell you why i texted u

Pete: i dont wanna know

Brendon: yes u do

Brendon: ok so there's this gathering of emo bands and everyone said we had to invite u since u're 'the king of emo'

Brendon: not my idea but u're invited

Pete: wtf no

Pete: wait is patrick coming?

Brendon: yea ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Pete: ...

Pete: ok i'll come

Pete: but never use the lenny face again

Brendon: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Brendon: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Brendon: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

are you sure you want to block this user?

'I'm pretty fucking sure.'

 

\---------------------------------

 

Patrick: Pete why did Brendon Urie call me at 2 am saying you're a dick?


	3. Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regret.

'Why the fuck did I say I'd come.' I muttered under my breath as I stood in front of forehead guy's house.  _Patrick_ my mind helpfully supplied. Though I couldn't help but wonder if even Patrick was worth going to an 'emo gathering' at Brendon fucking Urie's house.  _Ok. You can do this Pete. You're the emo king, remind them why._ I quickly checked my eyeliner in the reflection of the window before I knocked on the door. A split-second after I knocked the door flew open, revealing forehead guy. 'It took you a while to knock,' He joked, 'Patrick and the others are in the living room but the-' I didn't hear the rest of it as I pushed past him; I had to find Patrick. I heard a distant 'Well fuck you too!' as I entered the living room, but my mind was occupied with finding Patrick.

I saw him sitting on one of the couches, chatting to a guy with black paint on his neck. There was a guy with bright yellow hair sitting next to blackneck with an arm over blackneck's shoulders. Markerhead didn't seem to be partaking in the conversation, playing with blackneck's hair instead. I quickly scanned the room to see who else was there. The first thing I noticed were two people, one with bright red hair and the other even shorter than Patrick, frantically making out in the corner. A familiar voice drawled, 'They're always like this. Get used to it.' I turned around to see my ex from a few years back. Mikey. I must've looked as shocked as I felt to see him here, because he quickly said, 'Don't worry, I'm not mad at you anymore. We're cool.' I nodded, relieved he wasn't still mad at me for breaking up with him. 'Ok, cool.'

I continued scanning the room, recognizing Ray Toro, Andy, Joe, Dallon Weekes and, weirdly enough, Ryan Ross. What the fuck was Ryan Ross doing here? He quit Panic years ago; how did he get invited to the emo gathering? Just then Brendon entered the room and dramatically collapsed onto Ryan's lap. 'I guess Ryden is real then.' I whispered. Ryan flushed a deep shade of red at the same time that Brendon loudly sang, 'Fuck yeah~' in such a high voice I couldn't help but feel sorry for Ryan's eardrums.

'Pete!' A voice exclaimed. I smiled as I turned around; I'd recognize that voice everywhere. 

'Hey, Pat!'

 


End file.
